nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Bullethead
|awards= |Levels=20 |type= |genre=Shoot 'em up |websites=Nitrome.com Miniclip |controls=Single player/yellow solider ← → - move > - Jump < - Shoot Second Player/red solider |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Artwork' Markus Heinel Programming Stuart Allen Music Lee Nicklen |special= |menu= Remastered |game= |description = Co-op defence game with enemies and bullets galore! }} Bullethead '''is a co-op multiplayer shooter game released on May 13, 2010. Players control soldiers fighting in a war against an army of aliens; the soldiers are heavily outnumbered. The point of the game is destroy all the enemies on the level to advance to the next level. This game was silently made a distributable game between July 18th and August 15, 2012 . ---- Controls '''Left, right - Move soldier Up - Jump > key (period) - Shoot bullets Down - Revive a dead soldier (if playing in multiplayer) Levels There are 20 levels in Bullethead. Level 1 The level starts out with rockets falling from the sky. After a few seconds, four alien saucers come out from the side of the screen. When the alien saucers have been defeated, the rockets will continue to come down for a few more seconds, and then stop. After the rockets stop falling, five more alien saucers will come out, and the rockets will begin to fall again. When the aliens are defeated, a big squad of ringed pink aliens will come from the top of the screen. A couple seconds after the pink aliens, flying rectangular blocks will come down. When all the enemies have been defeated, a big wave of rockets come down all at once. Lastly, five more alien saucers will appear, and the level will end after they are all defeated. Level 2 Level 2 starts with ten alien saucers, then two gunships appear, and then nine other alien saucers appear. Another two gunships appear. On their defeat, the player is bombarded with rockets. Lastly, two more gunships appear along with two ball pods. Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 This is the final level of Bullethead. There is only one enemy in this level, the omega dragon. Ending The red and yellow soldiers are standing over some metal left over by the aliens. The caption above says "You have defeated the alien invaders. The Triclopian War is over. Good job soldier."}} Enemies *'Alien saucers' - These are the first enemies encountered in Bullethead. The saucer is controlled by a two tentacled alien that shoots mini pink bullets. *'Ringed pink aliens' - These enemies are the second to be introduced in the game. They bounce off the walls and usually leave a pickup when shot down. They will sometimes come out of robotic squids. *'Robotic squids'- These will always come out of ball pods and bounce around the stage. Some will even spawn ringed pink aliens. *'Smasher aliens'- This enemy carries a giant block around as well as flying through the air. It will randomly drop it's block trying to isolate the player. The block itself can't be hurt by gun fire so the alien can only be shot after the box is dropped down. Both will blow up when the alien is shot. When the alien is destroyed it will always drop a double shot canister. Hazards Pick-ups :Main article: Canisters Pick-ups in Bullethead are canisters that are occasionally dropped by enemies when they are destroyed. If a player touches them, pick-ups will cause the player to obtain a special ability for a short period of time. If a pick-up touches the ground, it will disappear after a few seconds. *'Speed up canister'- this object cause the player to go faster. *'Double shot canister'- two bullets will be shot from the soldier's helmet. *'Rapid fire canister'- the player's bullets will be shot at an extremely fast speed. *'Shield canister'- a yellow shield is put around the player. When the shield is hit three times, it disappears. *'Triple shot canister'- three bullets are shot from the soldier's helmet. *'Extra life canister'- one heart is added to the player's health. If the player has full health, nothing will happen. *'Extra point cases'- instead of a canister, a case with a mass amount of points will fall. Glitches * If the game is pause whiled a flying rectangular block is in the air, when the player goes back into the game the block would have already extended its knives. *If the player jumps and the level being played is completed, pressing space to advance to the next level will cause the game to be paused and the player to be positioned mid-air in the middle of the stage with their shadow visible on the ground. * If the player dies while the level being played is completed, manages to die, a "Game over" screen will be displayed along with a "Level complete" screen, although pressing space will cause player to proceed in the game. * If a brain controlled drill makes a hole as the player completes the level, when the next level starts the animation of a fallen soldier will play in all the holes present in the previous level. Glith in bullethead.png|The glitch Awards |Edge |2010 |Internet Game of the month |Internet Game of the month | Nitrome blog: - Edge: Internet Game of the month! |- |Jay is Games |2011 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2010 |Best Shooter game of 2010 (Browser games) | |} Notes es:Bullethead Category:Bullethead Category:Miniclip games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Shooter games Category:Games Category:2010 games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Stuart Allen Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Distributable games